1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an employment application process, and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing an interactive, online, web-based computing platform enabling a candidate to submit a complete application for employment and to receive a real-time evaluation of the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficient human resource management poses a challenge to employers that must contend with a workforce having high turnover and a changing business environment that requires employees with evolving skill sets. As the demographic profile of the employee changes, in response to shifts in the business environment that specify the need for new and different employee skills, employers must be able to adapt to these circumstances and find employees that fit into the business structure.
In order to respond to changes in the business environment, particularly in a global economy where specialized intellectual capital is in increasing demand, employers must continue to concentrate efforts on employee recruitment that identifies candidates who possess the skills that are currently in need. Employers are facing increased pressure to fill positions as competition intensifies for a shrinking labor pool. In order to facilitate the recruitment and hiring process, it is necessary to develop an efficient, streamlined system for identifying suitable candidates according to the current business requirements.
The traditional model of recruitment, involving the collection and processing of resumes, reference checking, and in-person interviewing, is a methodical and time-consuming effort that typically does not meet the more time-sensitive demands of modern businesses that require positions to be filled more rapidly. The review process conducted by human resource personnel can be inconsistent and too subjective, in the absence of uniform standards for evaluating candidates. Oftentimes, candidate evaluation undergoes a series of reviews within the hiring hierarchy, adding further delay and duplicating efforts.